


You're Not Pushing Me Away

by surprisesurprise



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, what happened off screen, what they didn't show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisesurprise/pseuds/surprisesurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All along Will has been thinking that Sonny and Brian had been together during Will and Sonny's break up.  Sonny reacts when he finds out what Will thought.  The conversation I imagine happened before 4/18/13 episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Pushing Me Away

Will and Sonny sat in the one room apartment. Will was slumped at the desk, homework in front of him and Sonny was still standing in the doorway, staring at Will.

“It’s just hard for me when I see him sometimes,” said Will. “When I see him with you.”

Brian had been in the coffee shop earlier that day, on the pretense of lending Sonny some DVDs he thought Sonny might like. When Sonny had mentioned it to Will—there were no secrets—Will had gotten sullen and the conversation had taken a bad turn.

“You trust me?” Sonny tensed up.

“With everything in me,” Will said, quickly. Sonny believed him, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“It’s just…I know that when you and I were…” Will hesitated and Sonny felt himself, ever so slightly, flinch. Will left the words “broken up” unsaid. It hurt too much for both of them, to say it out loud. “Well, I know you guys were hanging out then, a lot more. I saw Brian one night, and he told me...about you guys.”

Sonny sighed. He might have felt defensive, if he wasn’t so busy trying to figure out a way to wipe the sad, defeated look off of Will’s face. He stepped over to Will and leaned over him, gently rubbing his shoulders. He pressed a kiss into his hair.

Will frowned. “Look, the last thing I want to do is fight with you over Brian.”

“The last? How about your required reading? Seems to me you don’t want to be doing that much, huh?” teased Sonny, stepping away and tapping at the book in Will’s hands while trying to defuse the tension. Truthfully, Sonny could still feel the sting from the fight he and Will had had before about past relationships. It was a sensitive subject, and one that he felt should be treaded lightly.

He sat down at the edge of the bed and tentatively smiled at Will, who turned his whole body to look at him.

“It’s just hard for me,” said Will. “When I see him around. When I know that you two made love.”

Sonny stuttered, “We--we never made love!”

“Right. Maybe not love, great. That’s a comfort,” Will said, rolling his eyes, “Then fine, slept together, had sex, whatever you call it. It’s just—“

“No, Will, I told you before, Brian and I were never together. And when you and I were apart, I might have…hung out with him…”

Sonny cringed knowing he had let things go too far with Brian, really. He should not have gone back to Brian’s apartment that night. But the important thing was, they had stopped. 

“Will, there was some kissing, I admit. I mean, it didn’t go that far. I did go back to his apartment. But I stopped before it got out of hand. Okay? Alright?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I can’t even tell you what a weight off my chest that is,” breathed Will. He rubbed his face with his hands and almost laughed to himself. “Here, I was thinking that you guys…had…you know. I knew I didn’t have any right to be mad, because everything had been all my fault…I figured that you were…. and he was probably amazing…It just hurt so much to imagine you with him…”

“Will, stop. Stop it. You’ve been thinking these things?”

Will hesitated. He whispered his reply. “Kinda. Sometimes.”

“No. No, no, no, Will,” said Sonny, pulling Will from the desk and over to sit on the bed with him. “I couldn’t be with him, I was still so much in love with you.” Sonny cupped Will’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. “I was still yours--only yours,” he said firmly. 

Will leaned into Sonny and rested his head on his shoulder.

After a moment, Will spoke. “Wow, what a jerk. Brian really did try to make me think you slept with him. I mean, I guess, now that I think of it, he didn’t actually SAY those words. He had just sought me out and made sure he said things that made me think you guys had been together. He definitely implied it!”

Sonny chuckled uncomfortably. “I believe you,” Sonny mumbled, and rested his hand on Will’s thigh. He thought about how desperate Brian would have been to try to make Will think that. But Sonny could almost understand. 

He had flirted back at times with Brian. Sonny was only looking to feel better and heal from the wounds of his separation from Will.

He had let himself get swept up in a sad, desperate attempt to forget about his pain, and found himself leading Brian on. He had let it get too far before realizing that he couldn’t be with Brian. He had been thinking about Will all those intimate kisses and the ache had not been for the man he was in bed with, but for his ex-boyfriend. Sonny knew that hadn’t been fair to Brian, and he should not have sent Brian all those “go” signals.

For his own part in it, Sonny felt that he couldn’t bring himself to be too mad at Brian.

“I’m sorry,” Sonny said. 

"But you see it, right, Sonny? I'm not crazy. The way he's always looking at you, always trying to put it out there that he's available, come and get him!" 

Sonny answered quietly, "I see it, Will. I know. But you trust me, right? You know that I love you and I only want to be with you. I don’t want to be with Brian, I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“I know,” Will said quietly. “It feels really good to hear it, though.”

Sonny held Will’s hand, absentmindedly drawing small circles into his palm with his thumb. He looked up, meeting Will’s piercing blue eyes. 

“Just...I know, what he said to you sucks. It does. But can we just try to let it go? Can we just agree to cut Brian some slack?” said Sonny quietly. 

“Slack,” Will repeated, his face softening. “I guess, if that's what you really want. Only because I feel sorry for him. I mean, he can’t have you after all, you are mine.”

“I’m yours,” Sonny repeated solemnly.

“And me, I’m yours. I can’t promise I won’t say something to him, you know.”

Sonny gave a small shrug, and nodded. “Okay. That’s okay.”

Then Will smiled at him, instantly bringing Sonny at ease. Will’s grin was infectious. Sonny could hardly remember a time that Will’s smile didn’t make him smile right back. He knew he could follow Will even down the darkest roads because Will’s smile could be their light.

The two leaned towards each other, eyes closing, slightly parted lips meeting, and a small happy murmur escaped from the back of Will’s throat. Sonny’s hands slunk around Will’s waist and pressed their bodies close, as Will tongue licked his way into Sonny’s open, needy mouth. The two tangled bodies fell back onto the bed, arching their bodies toward one another. It would be making love, this time, as it was EVERY time Sonny and Will were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured when they had the conversation on 4/18, you'll hear that they both tell Brian they were giving him "slack". I think that is because they had THIS conversation and that was probably the word they both settled on. Also, when Will tells Brian, "Sonny is MINE" I liked the idea that he and Sonny confirmed this, prior, too. And finally, I imagine the DVDs Brian lent him in my story are shows that are on NBC. Like Seasons 1-2 of Community, maybe. That's just because they may love each other, but they ALSO love plugging NBC shows.


End file.
